Endless Love: Amor Eterno
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Hikaru e Kaoru precisam entender o que sentem um pelo outro. Será que eles são capazes de expressar seu amor? Twincest, não gosta, não leia.


**Oi, gente, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que vocês gostem. É um segredo, mas eu vou contar: Ouran NÃO me pertence.**

Endless Love

Kaoru estava, mais uma vez, dormindo no chão, seu irmão empurrara-o da cama durante a noite, mas os dois continuaram dormindo profundamente. De repente, Hikaru, ao tentar abraçar seu irmão, aproximou-se da beira da cama e caiu em cima de Kaoru, ficando deitado em cima dele. Kaoru acordou quando tentou se mexer e não conseguiu, pois estava preso entre os braços do irmão. Ao abrir os olhos, corou intensamente, ao perceber que seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Isso não era normal, já estava acostumado a ficar assim tão perto de seu gêmeo, principalmente por causa de todas aquelas cenas no clube. Tentou empurrar o irmão para o lado, mas estava sonolento e sem forças, então, resolveu acordar o outro:

"Hikaru... Hikaru, está na hora de acordar…"

"Agora não, Kaoru…" respondeu, abraçando o irmão com mais força, ainda de olhos fechados. "Só mais cinco minutinhos... esta cama está tão quentinha…"

"Hi-Hikaru... nós caímos no chão... durante a noite... não estamos na cama…" Kaoru estava muito envergonhado. "Você... você está... deitado em cima de mim…"

Hikaru abriu os olhos e corou um pouco ao ver a posição em que estavam. Levantou rapidamente e sentou-se na cama. Meio constrangido, ele disse:

"Desculpa, Kaoru..."

"Tudo bem..."

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Kaoru's POV_

_Isso é muito estranho, não deveria estar tão envergonhado. Será que eu...? Não, não pode ser, ele é meu irmão... coisas desse tipo sempre foram absolutamente normais entre nós dois... tem alguma coisa acontecendo, será que o Hikaru também está sentindo isso?_

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Hikaru's POV_

_Que sentimento mais estranho... quem sabe não é...? Esqueça! Pare de pensar coisas idiotas! Mas talvez o Kaoru saiba o que está acontecendo... não, eu não posso perguntar isso pra ele... é melhor eu esquecer isso, por enquanto..._

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Naquele mesmo dia, no Clube de Anfitriões:**

As clientes estavam chegando, o tema do dia era "Criaturas da Noite", todas as garotas estavam muito empolgadas e logo encontraram lugares perto de seus anfitriões preferidos.

Os gêmeos estavam atendendo três clientes ao mesmo tempo, os dois estavam vestidos de vampiros, deixando as garotas quase sem fôlego ao sentarem-se bem perto:

"Então, meninas, estão gostando da festa?" perguntou Hikaru, sorrindo.

"Claro... está tudo perfeito..." uma das clientes respondeu de um jeito tímido.

"Que bom que vocês estão gostando, fizemos tudo isso pensando em vocês." disse Kaoru, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Mas as melhores coisas dessa festa são as nossas fantasias, Kaoru..." Hikaru aproximou-se mais do irmão.

"Por que, Hikaru?" nesse momento, Kaoru deveria estar fingindo que estava envergonhado, mas por algum motivo, começou a corar de verdade.

Hikaru sorriu maliciosamente, tocando o rosto do irmão e deixando seus lábios extremamente próximos.

"Porque por sermos vampiros, passaremos toda a eternidade juntos... e esse é o meu maior sonho..." Hikaru sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e tentou não mostrar o quanto estava constrangido.

"Hikaru, tem gente olhando..." Kaoru disse, corando cada vez mais enquanto o irmão acariciava seu rosto.

"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa…" gritaram as três garotas juntas.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Depois de todas as clientes terem saído, os anfitriões se preparavam para ir para suas casas, quando Hikaru, acidentalmente, derramou um pouco de chá no chão, fazendo Haruhi escorregar e cair em cima dele:

"Ha-Haru... hi..." balbuciou, completamente desnorteado e muito corado.

"Desculpa_,_ Hikaru, eu escorreguei..." disse a garota, enquanto levantava.

Kaoru ficou paralisado ao ver os dois no chão. Quando conseguiu se mexer, disse que tinha esquecido a mochila em uma sala e saiu correndo.

Logo que entrou na outra sala, começou a chorar silenciosamente, sentia raiva de si mesmo, finalmente tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo. Mas não iria adiantar nada, queria esquecer tudo... mas não podia. Começou a sentir uma dor muito forte no peito, agora sabia o que realmente sentia pelo irmão. Mas não era por isso que ele estava chorando, era porque ele sabia que seu irmão tinha outra pessoa especial no coração dele. A verdade era que ele estava chorando por ciúmes, mas não queria admitir.

Kaoru não passou muito tempo chorando, preferiu esperar até que chegasse em casa e pudesse se trancar no quarto. Voltou para a sala onde todos estavam:

"Hikaru, vamos pra casa?" não conseguiu olhar nos olhos do outro, por isso, ficou fitando o chão.

"Tá bom, já podemos ir, Kaoru." Hikaru percebera algo de diferente no irmão, então resolveu ir logo para casa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Depois de comer um pouco, Kaoru foi direto para o quarto e fechou a porta, esquecendo-se de trancá-la. Deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar, enquanto abraçava seu travesseiro, precisava conversar com alguém, mas não podia contar isso para outra pessoa. Então, pegou um pequeno caderno em branco e começou a escrever tudo o que estava acontecendo. De repente, alguém entrou no quarto:

"Kaoru, o que você está fazendo? Por que não me avisou que viria pra cá? E por que você fechou a porta?" Hikaru perguntou, preocupado.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru estremeceu ao ouvir seu irmão, pensou que tinha trancado a porta. Secou as lágrimas sem que o outro percebesse e jogou o caderno dentro da mochila. "Eu só estava... é, bem... eu precisava... terminar... a lição de... matemática!"

"Você não está mentindo pra mim, está?" era óbvio que seu irmão estava mentindo, eles não tinham que fazer nenhuma lição de matemática. Ele ficou ainda mais preocupado, Kaoru nunca havia mentido pra ele.

"Eu? Não seja bobo, Hikaru! Por que eu mentiria pra você? Isso não faz sentido!" Kaoru tentou sorrir para mostrar que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguiu, estava muito corado e não era capaz de olhar nos olhos do irmão.

"É mesmo, talvez isso não faça sentido..." Hikaru bolou um plano para saber o que estava acontecendo. "Esqueça isso, vamos dormir."

"Ok, eu já venho, vou ao banheiro." Kaoru estava um pouco desconfiado, pensara que não seria fácil enganar o outro.

Quando Kaoru fechou a porta do banheiro, Hikaru pegou rapidamente o caderno onde o irmão estava escrevendo e começou a ler. Quanto mais lia aquele caderno, não só entendia o que o irmão estava sentindo, mas também entendia o que ele próprio estava sentindo. Ao acabar de ler, levantou os olhos e percebeu que seu irmão estava parado ao pé da cama, fitando-o com um olhar assustado:

"V-você não estava... lendo isso... estava?" Kaoru perguntou, sem desgrudar os olhos do caderno.

"Perdoe-me_,_ Kaoru... eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas eu estava preocupado com você." disse Hikaru, enquanto aproximava-se do irmão. "Por que você não me disse o que estava acontecendo?" abraçou o outro.

"Isso não importa!" Kaoru empurrou o irmão e deu alguns passos pra trás. "Você não tinha esse direito! Eu não deixei você ler aquele caderno!" estava chorando novamente.

"Kaoru... perdoe-me_"_ Hikaru abaixou a cabeça. "Eu sou mesmo um idiota! Por favor, não fique assim, eu odeio ver você chorando dessa maneira." Aproximou-se mais uma vez do irmão. "Tudo aquilo que você escreveu é mesmo verdade?"

"Sim. Eu realmente... sinto tudo aquilo..." dessa vez ele não se mexeu ao ver o irmão se aproximar. "Mas não se preocupe comigo, eu sei que você gosta da Haruhi... só espero que você continue me tratando normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, quem sabe eu não esqueço isso um dia..."

"Eu não posso prometer isso, Kaoru..." estava agora muito próximo do outro. "O meu amor por você vai mudar..."

"Mas por quê? Por favor, não quero ficar longe de você só por causa disso." Kaoru estava com medo de que seu irmão se afastasse.

"Posso terminar o que eu ia falar?" Hikaru sorria docemente. "O meu amor por você vai mudar... pois vai ficar ainda maior... eu te amo_,_ Kaoru..."

Ao dizer isso, Hikaru acariciou o rosto de seu irmão e puxou-o para mais perto de si. Kaoru sentiu sua face queimar quando Hikaru deu um beijo longo e carinhoso em seus lábios.

Lentamente, seus lábios se separaram e os dois ficaram um bom tempo se olhando. Até que Kaoru disse:

"Hikaru, eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa em minha vida..."

"Eu também te amo, Kaoru." abraçou o outro. "Por isso que eu fiquei tão preocupado com você... por favor, não esconda mais nada de mim."

"Desculpa_, _Hikaru... não queria te deixar preocupado." abraçou o irmão com força. "Mas... é que eu pensei que... você não sentia... a mesma coisa que eu..."

"Você estava errado... muito errado, eu não gosto da Haruhi, eu amo você, Kaoru, só você. Eu não consigo nem respirar sem você ao meu lado." Hikaru falou olhando nos olhos do irmão.

"Hikaru, você não precisa dizer essas coisas..." Kaoru estava envergonhado.

"Preciso sim, principalmente porque eu adoro ver você envergonhado, você fica muito fofo quando fala assim, sabia?" Hikaru estava sorrindo, adorava quando Kaoru ficava vermelho.

"Hi-Hikaru, pára com isso..." Kaoru corou muito e desviou o olhar para o chão.

Hikaru soltou seu irmão e começou a arrumar a cama para os dois dormirem. Quando acabou, perguntou ao outro:

"Quer dormir agora, Kaoru?"

"Quero, estou morrendo de sono." respondeu o irmão, bocejando.

"Ótimo, eu também." Hikaru deitou na cama e se cobriu.

Mas Kaoru ficou parado ao lado da cama, pensando.

"Está esperando o quê? Não vai deitar, não?" perguntou, vendo o olhar pensativo do irmão.

"Vou sim, só estava pensando em uma coisa..." disse Kaoru ao se deitar.

"O que foi dessa vez?" perguntou Hikaru, começando a se preocupar de novo.

"Estava pensando no quanto você é legal comigo." Kaoru sorriu, colocando os braços em volta da cintura do outro e repousando a cabeça em seu peito. "Hikaru, eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo muito, Kaoru, muito mesmo." inclinou o rosto para frente e beijou os lábios de Kaoru. Era um beijo doce, porém intenso, em outras palavras, era um beijo de amor verdadeiro.

Depois de um tempo, pararam o beijo e ficaram abraçados. Adormeceram rapidamente, sem pensar em mais nada. Pois nada mais importava quando os dois estavam juntos. Só pensavam em seguir seus corações, que, apesar de serem dois corações distintos, batiam em um mesmo ritmo e transmitiam o mesmo sentimento: o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**E então, gostaram? Por favor, mandem reviews!!!**


End file.
